


Hold me up, tie me down

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bets & Wagers, Cousin Incest, Damian making a bet he really shouldn't have, Demoncest, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Mara al Ghul/Damian Wayne, OTPtober - Day 5: Ropes/Chains, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Várias lições foram aprendidas aqui.Primeiro: Damian deveria ficar na dele.Segundo: Ele não deveria apostar aquilo que não tem certeza se vai cumprir.Terceiro: As vezes você consegue mais do que barganhou.ou: aquele em que Mara provoca, Damian se vê amarrado, e nenhum dos dois estão preparados para as repercussões disso.
Relationships: Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Kudos: 5





	Hold me up, tie me down

**Author's Note:**

> não olha pra mim
> 
> no beta we die like man

Supostamente o que eles estavam fazendo era _treino_. Mara havia dito que precisava praticar mais a arte de _shibari_ para Suren e deu o azar – ou sorte – de Damian ter escutado o que ela dizia quando ele passou por perto. Não era comum os primos se esbarrarem pelo bunker, ambos fazendo um esforço de se manterem longe do caminho do outro, com um sendo um herói vigilante e a outra uma assassina da Liga das Sombras, mas os contatos em comum deles fazia ser impossível eles _nunca_ se verem.

— Patético. — Ele disse ao invés de anunciar sua presença. — Você está com dificuldade em algo tão simples como _shibari_?

Irritada, Mara esbravejou:

— Ninguém te chamou, _Damian_. Dá o fora!

— Quando é que você vai aprender, Mara? — Ele debochou mais, pois era incapaz de deixar uma oportunidade de irritar a prima passar. — Será que você vai precisar da minha ajuda até nisso?

Ela abriu a boca para discutir mais, o rosto ficando vermelho de raiva quando ela subitamente piscou e sorriu de um jeito _nada_ natural.

— Droga, acho que vou. E você está se oferecendo, não é? Já que é tão bonzão?

Cheirando uma armadilha, Damian sentiu o corpo retesiar, tenso. Se eles estivessem sozinhos, Damian teria recusado e debochado dela um pouco mais, porém Suren estava olhando os dois al Ghuls como se estivesse assistindo uma partida de tênis fascinante e Damian _não é_ de dizer não para um desafio.

— E se eu estiver? — Ele perguntou por fim.

— Bem, nesse caso é melhor irmos até o meu próprio bunker. Não quero me intrometer mais para o Suren.

— Não é intromissão alguma. — Ele rapidamente respondeu, falando pela primeira vez desde que Damian chegou.

— Ah, eu prefiro não ter muita gente vendo eu ter dificuldade em algo. Não é muito digno, entende? — Ela respondeu olhando diretamente para Damian, em nenhum momento desviando o olhar do dele.

Damian trincou o maxilar a assentiu, concordando. Sabia que daria conta de _Mara_ se o pior acontecesse e estava totalmente alerto para qualquer coisa que ela poderia inventar de jogar nele.

###

Damian devia ter desconfiado mais quando Mara concordou tão rápido, mas em sua defesa, ele havia esquecido boa parte do que _envolve_ shibari. Na Liga das Sombras, todos os ninjas e assassinos são treinados nas artes marciais, da espada, diplomacia... _e sedução_. Damian saiu da Liga aos 10 anos, então estudou apenas a parte _defensiva_ – como detectar afrodisíacos, autodefesa, lutar com pouca roupa pois nem sempre você pode estar com total armadura em uma batalha. Ele havia visto o básico de _shibari_ e realmente sabia como dar os nós e os ligar – ele não havia visto o _restante_ das aulas onde você deveria _aplicar_ os nós em alguém em lugares estratégicos.

No instante que eles chegaram no bunker dela – que o restante da Liga não sabia que ela possuía já que o adquiriu por meio de Damian -, Mara imediatamente o mandou sentar no banco e tirar as roupas.

— Enlouqueceu?!

Mara revirou os olhos.

— Eu _sabia_. Você sabe coisa nenhuma de shibari. — Ela riu, deleitando-se ao ver o alarme se instaurando na expressão dele. — Não se preocupe, _Damian_. Não vou fazer nada terrível, mas você se ofereceu para me ajudar, não é? E minha dificuldade é justamente shibari masculino, já que não gosto de treinar com os outros ninjas. O feminino já não preciso treinar mais, já que eu costumava praticar comigo mesma.

Damian apertou os lábios, cada um dos seus sentidos gritando de que ele deveria dar meia volta e mandar Mara se virar, mas... _Mas..._ Bem, ele não pode simplesmente abaixar a cabeça para _Mara_ , não é?

— Tt, que seja. — Ele disse por fim antes de fazer como ela havia instruído.

Mara então foi até a armoria para pegar vários pedaços de cordas, tão animada que saltitava e fazia sua saia pular. Damian se preparou mentalmente enquanto tirava a túnica de Robin e desamarrava as botas. Ele não precisava ficar totalmente _nu,_ não, não chegava a tanto. Continuaria usando a calça e se Mara tivesse algum problema com isso, que ela arrumasse outra cobaia para esse maldito “treino”.

Ela começou com as amarrar no pescoço, circulando-o com a corda e dando um nó grande. Mara usou o próprio dedo para testar se não estava apertado demais e o olhou atrás de confirmação. Damian acenou com a cabeça de que estava tudo bem e ela continuou com as amarrar, dessa vez puxando a corda ao redor do tórax dele, onde ela deu mais um nó antes de conectar a corta com o nó no pescoço. Fazendo um barulho de satisfação, Mara pegou os braços dele e os puxou para trás de si, onde estava o nó. Dando outro nós, Mara conseguiu amarrar os dois pulsos dele e então conectar a corda com a que já estava em suas costas. Era... Estranho. Não era exatamente ruim, mas Damian estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava se sentindo confortável.

Mara se afastou, observando seu trabalho antes de suspirar, irritada.

— Está faltando alguma coisa, só não sei bem o quê. Com mulheres é mais fácil, eu já teria circulado os seios com as cordas para deixar os mamilos bem levantados.

Essa... É uma imagem mental da prima que Damian não sabia como lidar.

— Talvez o problema seja que eu esteja pensando muito pequeno. — Ela murmurou para si mesma, encarando o peitoral nu dele e _err_ Damian de repente se sentiu extremamente exposto. — Você pode até não ter peitos, mas isso não significa que eu não possa colocar alguns nós pelo peitoral.

Damian se recusou a responder, as orelhas ficando quentes enquanto Mara continuava a passar a mão nele para conectar as cordas e formar os nós que ficavam cada vez mais complicados. A aspereza do material da corda deveria irritar a pele dele, mas apenas servia para o arrepiar cada vez que algum nó esbarrava em um nervo. Estava ficando difícil respirar e o motivo nada tinha a ver com as cordas.

Alheia a isso, Mara continuava a trabalhar nas cordas, acrescentando mais nós pelos braços dele mesmo tendo os pulsos já firmemente presos. Não ajudava que quando ela puxava _um_ nó, ele sentia _todos os outros_ de mexendo contra ele.

Era absurdo! São apenas _cordas_ , por que diabos ele estava sentindo todas essas coisas? Seu ventre formigava e Damian _não_ estava gostando da direção que isso estava tomando. A última coisa que precisava era ter uma ereção na frente de _Mara_! Ela nunca o deixaria esquecer isso.

Tão focado em controlar o próprio corpo, Damian acabou se descuidando quando as unhas dela o arranharam de leve no quadril. Foi impossível segurar o gemido-suspiro que ele acabou deixando escapar.

Por dois segundos, nenhum se mexeu. Mara possuía os dois olhos desiguais arregalados, como se ela tivesse esquecido que ele ainda estava ali, e então abriu mais um de seus sorrisos _nada_ naturais.

— Oh? Quem diria que há um pouco de humano em você, Damian... Ficando excitado com isso?

— Rá! — Ele debochou, tentando desesperadamente não se mostrar ainda mais vulnerável mesmo estando seminu e amarrado. — Até parece que você é capaz de algo assim, Mara.

Ela estreitou os olhos, o considerando. Por cinco longos segundos, Damian mal ousou respirar enquanto esperava o próximo passo da prima. Até por vim ela rir, rir alto de jogar a cabeça para trás e tremer o corpo inteiro. Se Damian não estivesse em uma situação tão delicada, ele teria até apreciado a vista de sua prima tão mal-humorada leve desse jeito.

— Por que você acha que meu uniforme sempre foi diferente das outras mulheres da Liga? — Ela riu de novo, dessa vez sem humor. — No minuto que atingi a puberdade fui treinada em todas as artes de sedução, para distrair e iludir o inimigo. — Ela se aproximou mais, encostando a boca na orelha de Damian, e sussurrou: — Por isso a saia, as faixas, as botas... — Deslizando o nariz pelo pescoço de Damian, ela foi até a outra orelha e continuou: — Por baixo da capa eu escondo um decote, entende? Meus seios não cresceram tão grandes assim, mas sempre há quem gosta.

Ela se afastou, sorrindo.

— E aqui está você, sem um pingo de noção sobre as repercussões que “algo tão simples como shibari” pode ter em alguém.

Mara puxou a corda que estava conectada no pescoço, o trazendo para mais perto dela. Damian mordeu o lábio, se recusando a deixar qualquer som involuntário sair de si de novo.

— Espere até eu sair dessas cordas. — Damian avisou, mortífero.

— É, bem, não é como se isso fosse acontecer a qualquer momento, né? — Ela deu uma risadinha. — Você está totalmente a minha mercê agora.

Damian não possuía uma resposta para isso, então nada disse, apenas a encarou feio.

— Vamos apostar então, Damian. — Mara sugeriu, usando as duas mãos para puxar o nó que estava no meio do tórax dele e o obrigando a morder o lábio novamente. — Eu realmente estava apenas treinando os nós, mas você _precisava_ me desafiar, não é? Bem, então que seja. Vou provar que consigo seduzir _até você,_ coisa que _você_ jamais aprendeu como fazer.

— E por que diabos eu concordaria com isso?

— Bem — Ela fingiu pensar — você não quer me provar errada? Mostrar que continua superior a mim em _todas_ as áreas? Acha que consegue me resistir?

Damian sabia muito bem que estava entrando de boa vontade em uma armadilha, mas ele simplesmente não podia tolerar esse sorrisinho no rosto de Mara por muito mais tempo.

— Que seja. Você vai perder e então vai ter que admitir que eu _sou_ superior a tudo em você.

Mara franziu a testa, irritada, antes de respirar fundo e sorrir para ele.

— Vamos ver quanto a isso, que tal? — E se aproximou para desabotoar a calça de kevlar.

— Ei!

— Calma — Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente. — Não vou arrancar tudo, só vou tirar sua parte de baixo se você quiser.

— Nos seus sonhos!

Mara pausou por um segundo, antes de voltar a puxar a calça dele para fora. Tudo... bem?

Ela puxou a perna dele para si e voltou a fazer amarras e nós, porém dessa vez Damian pode sentir a nítida diferença que _intenção_ pode fazer. Antes ele estava ficando arrepiado e levemente desconfortável com a excitação não-bem vinda com apenas as cordas o encostando as vezes. Agora, Mara fazia questão de deslizar as mãos pelas coxas dele, o arranhando de leve com as unhas enquanto as cordas eram instaladas. Parecia que até as cordas estavam com os nós mais bem posicionados, diretamente contra nervos que nem Damian sabia serem sensíveis.

Mara repetiu o processo na outra perna, dessa vez com os dedos deslizando tão de leve na parte superior da coxa dele que era praticamente uma tortura. O sentimento fantasma de uma promessa na parte mais quente do corpo dele e que deus o ajudasse, ele _realmente_ estava sendo seduzido, que diabos?!

Trincou o maxilar, se concentrando em _qualquer outra coisa_ enquanto Mara agora dobrava a perna dele para continuar com os nós e amarras, efetivamente o deixando imóvel.

Quando ela enfim se deu por satisfeita com as cordas, se afastou para admirar o trabalho. Damian estava efetivamente preso, nem todo o treinamento que Ra’s e o Batman deram para ele eram o suficiente para o ajudar a escapar desses nós, se ele quisesse. As pernas estavam dobradas para trás e devidamente amarradas, o deixando de joelhos e incapaz de mudar de posição. O que era ótimo, pois era exatamente _de joelhos_ que Mara o queria.

— É só isso? — Damian provocou, achando que enganava alguém com o quanto o corpo dele tremia de excitação graças as cordas.

Abrindo um sorriso nada típico, Mara se aproximou. Agora era a hora da _sedução de verdade_.

Ela passava os dedos de leve por toda a pele exposta entre as cordas, deixando alguns arranhões aqui e ali enquanto observava o rosto de Damian, que teimava em encará-la e se fingir de indiferente. As mãos desceram dos braços para as coxas, subindo para a única parte do corpo dele que não possuía amarras.

Mara aproximou-se de Damian, as mãos ainda acariciando as coxas dele enquanto ela novamente encostava os lábios em sua orelha para sussurrar diretamente:

— Sabe, também existe técnicas de shibari que apenas homens podem ter. Se eu fosse fazer isso, o que não irei, seria amarrar o seu pau pelas bolas, atrás e na frente e de novo na cabeça, assim te impedindo de gozar enquanto eu puxo os nós. — Ela desceu os lábios pelo peitoral dele, atingindo o seu mamilo direito diretamente com o hálito quente dela. — Os mamilos masculinos são tão ignorados, é uma pena. Vocês possuem tantas terminações nervosas aqui — Mara circulou o mamilo tão de leve com a língua que Damian mal a sentiu, sua sanidade lentamente ficando em frangalhos. — que é realmente um desperdício.

Ela fez a mesma coisa com o outro mamilo, as mãos ainda deslizando pelas coxas de Damian, mas nunca perto o suficiente de onde ele realmente _queria_.

Espera, _queria_?! Não! Não era para nada disso estar tendo um efeito nele, que inferno!?

Mara puxou um dos nós do tórax que conectava com ambas as coxas dele e puxou para _cima_ , o proporcionando um fantasma de fricção em seu membro que _maldito seja o traidor_ começava a molhar sua cueca com pré-gozo.

Damian podia sentir seus olhos começarem a embaçarem, a visão ficando turva enquanto uma sensação _crua_ e _selvagem_ de arrancar essas cordas e mostrar para Mara com _quem exatamente_ ela estava brincando o invadia com violência. Não esperava sentir algo remotamente parecido por _Mara_ – Mara, quem ele quase arrancou o olho por mesquinharia, Mara, que até pouco tempo tinha como objetivo de vida o matar para se provar para o avô deles, Mara, que é irritante, insuportável, cabeça-dura, mal humorada e _gostosa_.

Droga.

Ele vai perder essa aposta.

Foi libertador aceitar isso para si mesmo. No minuto que Damian desistiu de resistir, todas as sensações em seu corpo foram intensificadas com tal violência que se Mara estivesse com as mãos em qualquer lugar perto de seu pau, ele teria gozado.

Ela continuava passando as mãos pelo corpo dele, puxando nós em ângulos que o faziam chiar de prazer ao ter a pele arranhada pelas cordas, o enlouquecendo cada vez mais nessa vontade louca, desesperadora, de se enfiar em Mara e ter seu jeito com ela em busca da fricção no local onde ele _mais_ queria.

Damian não era um homem religioso, mas _Deus do céu_ , se Mara não o libertar dessa tortura – seja a física ou emocional – em dois minutos, ele _vai_ tomar as rédeas da situação.

Felizmente, Mara parecia ter tido a mesma ideia que ele, pois dessa vez, diferente de todas as outras, ela parou com os toques e arranhadas leves e foi direto para o pau coberto pela cueca boxer de Damian, apertando a base com uma mão enquanto a outra o puxava pelo nós do pescoço, o rosto dela tão próximo que por um louco instante Damian pensou em beijá-la, os olhos caindo para os lábios vermelhos dela. Porém Mara possuía outros planos, pois decidiu chupar a parte livre do pescoço dele no lugar, enquanto puxava a base da corda e esfregava o pau dele.

Foi quase embaraçoso o pouco que ele durou depois disso, deixando um urro rouco escapar enquanto Damian gozava na própria roupa. Era melhor Mara o soltar dessas cordas _agora mesmo_ porque ele não se sentia nem _perto_ de satisfeito.

Mara saiu de cima dele, encarando a mão que estava o esfregando. Com uma expressão de curiosidade, Mara aproximou a palma do rosto e lambeu o pouco de gozo que havia vazado da roupa dele. Claro, é _claro_ que ela fez isso. Mara não estaria satisfeita até o fazer perder toda a maldita cabeça, pois ela _vai_ o soltar dessas cordas _agora_ _mesmo_ que ele tem _coisas_ a fazer com _ela_.

Damian abriu a boca para a ordenar o soltar imediatamente quando parou, surpreso, ao ver que ela piscou, como se estivesse perplexa por ter realmente feito aquilo e, sem o olhar nos olhos nenhuma vez, retirar uma das adagas que ela tinha dentro de suas próprias botas e cortar as cordas, o libertando.

— Você sabe onde é a saída. — Ela disse, seca, ao dar as costas a um Damian seminu e sem chances de correr atrás dela enquanto Mara corria para fora, claramente fugindo.

Era de se esperar que ela estivesse mais animada por ter ganhado a aposta deles. Irritado, Damian jogou a cueca, agora suja, no lixo e vestiu o resto de sua

_Pois isso não vai ficar assim. Vai ter troco._


End file.
